


Hook, Line and...

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: John uses the blog to do a little fishing.





	Hook, Line and...

I am writing this post alone in my flat. Sherlock Holmes is gone.  
He thought he could not lose. He was wrong.   
The first blow rendered him unconscious. The second killed.  
His body tumbled into the river. I tried to go after him.  
Eventually I succumbed to my Exhaustion. There is no fight left in me.

Sherlock snorted. "Do you think it is wise to insert a lure into a blog post you're using as bait? 

"McCairn claims a sixth sense when finding clues. A test. Then I'll add another L to my line and catch a more alluring fish."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes [JWP #11](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1786471.html). I used Merry Month of Drabbles [prompt 5](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1747268.html) which included: alone, unconscious, lose, river, exhaustion.


End file.
